Obsession
by Moon Navi
Summary: its guanho. guanlin x seonho
1. chapter 1

**Obsession**

 **01**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guanho**

 **author pov**

drap

drap

drap

Seonho berlari dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlambat sekolah 'aish.. sial sial kenapa kesiangan sih!' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ajussiiiii.. tunggu sebentar!!" teriak Seonho kepada pak satpam yang akan menutup pintu gerbang.

"Hosh hosh.." ia berhenti tepat di depan gerbang.

"Nak Seonho, tumben kau terlambat" kata satpam itu dengan ramah.

"Maaf pak han.. tadi ban mobil ayah saya bocor di jalan, dan saya harus berlari untuk sampai di sekolah" balas Seonho berbohong

"Baiklah.. karena masih ada waktu 10 menit kau bapak biarkan, lebih baik kau berlari sebelum kelas di mulai!!"

"Baik pak.. terimakasih" ucap Seonho membungkuk kemudian berlari menuju kelas.

Dia berhenti berlari dan memelankan langkah kakinya namun tetap cepat saat di koridor sekolah.

Krieeet

Seonho membuka pintu kelas perlahan. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. "ehem" Dengan langkah sok cool seolah tak terjadi apapun dia berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Oh My God! Yoo Seonho Kau hampir terlambat tau!! Untung saja hari ini Jang saem sedang mengurus murid baru kalau tidak.. kau akan ta-mat!!!" omel Samuel teman sebangkunya dan sahabat kecilnya.

"Ish.. iya aku tau! Eh? murid baru?" Balas Seonho dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Yaampun.. kau belum dengar? nih ya.. kudengar murid baru itu laki-laki yang keren, tinggi, mancung, tampan, blablabla" sahut Justin dari belakang dan mulai bercerita hal yang tak penting menurut Seonho.

Seonho memutar bola matanya dan lebih milih melihat keluar jendela. Dia melihat ke arah lapangan yang luas, ada beberapa siswa yang sedang berolahraga di sana.

ia tersenyum ketika mendapati seseorang yang sedang melakukan perenggangan di lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Hwang Minhyun. Kakak kelas kesayangan Seonho dan cinta pertama Seonho sejak SMP.

namun tak lama Seonho menautkan alisnya bingung. Di sana ada seorang siswa yang sedang memperhatikannya 'apa dia sedang melihat ke arah ku? Atau aku yang geer' gumam Seonho dalam hati.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Seonho menoleh ke arah Samuel "kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Samuel.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa" balas Seonho dan melirik ke arah lapangan.

'Dia menghilang.. sudahlah! Lagi pula itu bukan urusan ku!' Seonho menghela nafas dan mengedikan bahunya gak peduli

"Kenapa Jang saem lama sekali.." eluh Justin dari belakang.

Seonho menoleh "tumben.." gumamnya pelan

"Yak.. aku bukan nungguin guru killer itu tapi nungguin murid baru yang di bawa Jang saem tau!!" Ucap Justin sewot dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei.. Hei.. siapa juga yang bilang kau nungguin guru killer itu" balas Seonho tak kalah sewot.

"Aish.. sudah-sudah kalian ini kayak anak kecil aja." Ucap Samuel yang bersifat paling dewasa diantara mereka bertiga.

"Tapi dia duluan yang mulai.." adu Justin sambil menggoncang pelan bahu Samuel.

"Enggak!!.. kan aku cuma bilang tumben" Sahut Seonho tak mau kalah.

Sedangkan Samuel hanya memutar bola mata malas mendengar pertengkaran yang enggak mutu kedua sahabatnya.

Braaak

Pintu kelas terbuka. Semua murid kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dengan panik, tak terkecuali Seonho dan Justin yang langsung berdiam.

Jang saem guru yang terkenal killer itu memasuki kelas disusul seorang murid laki-laki.

"baiklah semuanya sebelum memulai kelas ibu akan mengenalkan teman baru kalian" ucap miss. Jang.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" lanjutnya sambil mempersilahkan murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Lai Guanlin.." ucap murid itu dengan suara bassnya dan tanpa senyuman.

Seonho menoleh kearah murid baru itu yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan Seonho dengan seringaian misteriusnya.

'Dia.. Bukannya dia yang ada di lapangan tadi?' Gumam Seonho dalam hati

"Sstt.. Seonho Muel murid baru itu tampan" bisik Justin.

Seonho dan Samuel yang mendengarnya pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Seonho kembali memperhatikan murid baru itu. Ya.. harus seonho akui bahwa anak itu emang ehem.. tampan. 'Tapi tetap aja tampanan Minhyun hyung..'

"Lai Guanlin? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya.." gumam dengan sangat pelan.

Samuel menoleh kearahnya "kau tadi bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Samuel dengan watadosnya.

Seonho menoleh dan menyengir "tidak" ucapnya cepat dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah.. Semuanya diam, dan kau cepat duduk di sana" Jang saem menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di depan Seonho.

Guanlin berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. seringaian muncul di bibirnya dan kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir anak baru itu.

Seonho yang melihat seringaian Guanlin bergedik ngeri.

"apa dia gila?" gumam Seonho dengan sangat pelan.

Guanlin duduk di tempat duduknya dan melihat ke arah Jang saem yang sedang mengajar.

"Hey! Namaku Dongbin. Kim Dongbin.. senang bisa sebangku dengan mu!" Sapa Kim Dongbin ramah.

Guanlin menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum tipis "ya.. senang bisa sebangku sama mu Dongbin" ucapnya dengan suara khasnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua terkekeh, dan kembali memperhatikan Jang saem.

Skip

"HYEONG!!" teriak Samuel dengan gak santainya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Seungwoo dan Hyungseob yang sedang mencari tempat duduk.

Seongwoo pun mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di depan Seonho. dan Hyungseob mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Samuel

"Hey.. ku dengar ada murid baru di kelas kalian.. apa dia keren? Tampan?" Tanya Hyungseob dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Cih! apanya yang tampan murid itu aneh.. menurutku dia menyeramkan" celetuk Seonho dengan gak santainya dan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Seungwoo menautkan alisnya tak mengerti "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Jangan percaya sama si Seonho.. dia cuma gak suka sama Guanlin" balas Justin sengit

"Yak! itu memang kenyataan murid baru itu memang aneh.. liat aja senyumannya yang menyeramkan itu " Balas Seonho tak kalah sengit.

"sudahlah berhenti kelahi!! Ini waktunya makan kalian malah kelahi" ucap Samuel menegahi.

"Tapi where is my Daniel?" Tanya Seungwoo dengan sok inggrisnya.

"mungkin dia lagi sibuk" timpal Hyungseob asal-asalan.

merekapun kembali ribut. sesekali mereka tertawa akan hal yang tidak penting seperti cara orang di sekitar berjalan. atau menggosip tentang Bae Jinyoung dan Park Jihoon yang baru jadian satu jam dan langsung putus.

Seonho terdiam dan menoleh kesekitar. 'Kenapa aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan aku ya..?' Gumamnya dan kemudian dia mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Another Side

Seorang siswa tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai 'kau terlihat lebih imut saat tertawa' gumam pria itu dalam hati.

Pluk

Seseorang menempelkan tanganya ke dahi siswa itu.

"Guanlin apa kau sakit? Dari tadi kau melamun" ucap Dongbin dengan watadosnya.

"Hahaha enggak kok" Guanlin menyengir "hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan" lanjutnya.

"Dasar aneh.."

Skip

"AKU PULANG" teriak Seonho dengan ceria.

"Eh? Tumben sepi.." gumam Seonho kemudian pergi ke kamar kakaknya Yoo Jonghyun.

Seonho melihat Jonghyun sedang tertidur di kasurnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu "mungkin dia bermimpi buruk.." gumam Seonho.

Seonho mengelus rambut kakak nya dengan sayang dan tersenyum miris "kalau begini kau terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya".

Seonho keluar dari kamar Jonghyun dan pergi kekamarnya yang ada di sebelah kamar Jonghyun.

Sesampai di kamar, Seonho mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai.

"Agghhh.. aku mengantuk" Seonho merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Seketika terlintas seringaian mengerikan dari anak baru di kelasnya "apa cuma perasaanku aja ya.."

Tbc


	2. 02

Guanlin turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"selamat pagi" sapa ibunya dengan senyuman khas seorang ibu.

'Memuakan' ucap Guanlin dalam hati namun tetap memasang senyum palsunya, sebuah topeng yang bisa mengelabui siapapun yang melihatnya.

"pagi" balasnya singkat kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan ibunya atau lebih tepatnya ibu tirinya.

"kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya ibunya kepada Guanlin yang sudah bersiap dengan sepatunya.

Guanlin menoleh "aku tidak lapar" ucapnya masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"apa mau ku antar?" sahut kakak perempuannya sambil melahap sarapannya.

"aku ingin naik bus saja.. aku berangkat" balasnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Skip

Guanlin mendudukan dirinya di halte bus yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia menatap kosong langit biru yang cerah. Tatapan kosong yang seolah menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

"kenapa kau bisa lupa?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Guanlin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia menyadari bahwa bus yang ia tunggu sudah tiba, dengan segera ia memasuki bus itu dan mengambil tempat duduk paling depan.

"Lai Guanlin" panggil seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kim Dongbin?"

Orang itu dengan cepat beralih ke samping Guanlin dan menyengir lebar.

"Heol.. kau tinggal di daerah sini?" tanya Dongbin yang di balas anggukan singkat dari Guanlin

"ya.. begitulah" jawabnya seadanya.

Bus pun berjalan menuju halte selanjutnya, mereka terdiam selama perjalanan, Guanlin yang duduk di dekat jendela menoleh kearah langit biru yang tiba-tiba mendung.

"apa kau selalu berangkat sepagi ini Bin?" tanya Guanlin sambil melihat jam tangannya "ini masih 30 menit lebih cepat" sambungnya.

"akh.. iya aku terbiasa berangkat pagi, yah karna aku orangnya termaksud lambat jadi aku blablabla..." suasana canggung tiba-tiba jadi ceria, mereka mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya, ah.. lebih tepatnya Dongbin yang bercerita dan Guanlin yang mendengarkan.

another side

"Terlambat! terlambat! Huweeeee" Seonho berlari-lari tidak jelas menyusuri rumahnya.

"Tenanglah.. masih ada 20 menit sebelum masukan.." ucap Yoo Jungho ayah Seonho dengan santainya.

Seonho tidak menghiraukan ayahnya dia terus mondar-mandir sambil berteriak tidak jelas "KAUS KAKI.. MANA KAUS KAKI KU??" teriak Seonho dengan heboh.

Jonghyun yang sedang menggambar pun terkejut dan matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Yoo Seohyun ibunya dan Seonho.

Seohyun menjitak kepala Seonho dengan muka garangnya "kamu ini, lain kali di siapin! lihat sekarang jadi kerepotan sendiri! " ia menyerahkan kaus kaki yang di cari-cari Seonho.

Seonho mencibir dan memakai kaus kakinya "selalu saja main jitak kepala"

Seonho berjalan menuju Jonghyun dan mencium kening Jonghyun "aku berangkat" ucapnya lembut.

Kemudian menatap garang ayahnya yang masih bersantai ria "cepatlah yah.. aku terlambat!!"

"aish.. baiklah-baiklah" Ayah Seonho mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat tatapan jijik dari ibu dan Seonho, dan tatapan polos dari Jonghyun

"aku berangkat yeobo.." pamitnya mengecup bibir Jisung.

"WOY CEPATLAH" teriak Seonho yang entah kapan sudah ada di halaman rumah dengan garang.

"dasar anak kurang ajar" cibir Jungho.

Skip

Seonho menatap nanar pintu gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup "hahh..." dia menghela nafas dengan berat

"sudahlah.. sudah enggak ada harapan lagi" ucap Seonho sambil melihat jam tangannya dia terlambat 10 menit.

Seonho membalikan badannya berniat untuk membolos sekolah, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang siswa yang berseragam sama dengannya sedang mengendap-endap menyusuri sekolah, Seonho menghampiri siswi itu

"permisi.." panggil Seonho.

siswa itu terdiam, tubuhnya kaku seketika dengan perlahan dia menoleh "n-ne?" jawab siswa itu tergagap.

"kau kenapa? seperti pencuri aja" Seonho menatap siswa itu dengan curiga "atau jangan-jangan kau membolos ya?" tuding Seonho menunjuk siswa itu.

"a-aniya!! i-itu.. saya tadi terlambat hehe" siswa itu menyengir.

"oohh"

"n-ne.. ekhem kau mau membolos ya?" tanya siswa itu sambil tersenyum canggung.

"hm tadi niatnya begitu.. tapi enggak jadi!!" ucap Seonho acuh tak acuh sambil melihat sekitar

"setidaknya aku gak di hukum sendirian" sambungnya dengan senyum watados.

"hahaha!" anak itu tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Seonho "nama saya Bae Jinyoung. kelas XI - 3. Anda? " tanya SinB dengan ceria.

"Seonho. Yoo Seonho, X - 1. santai aja hyung.." jawab Seonho dengan cengiran khasnya.

Jinyoung terpaku di tempat "kau adik kelas ternyata" ucapnya dengan tawa yang hambar.

"apa kau beneran akan membolos?" sambung Jinyoung dengan segalah ke canggungan yang di milikinya.

"tentu saja enggak!" sanggah Seonho berbohong.

"kalau begitu.." Jinyoung menggantungkan perkataannya "ayok masuk sebelum bell istirahat" ucap Jinyoung menarik tangan Seonho menuju semak-semak yang ada di depan pagar sekolah.

Jinyoung menyelinap masuk sekolah lewat celah-celah pagar sekolah yang terbuka "cepatlah nanti keburu istirahat"

Seonho menautkan alisnya 'apa muat?' gumamnya dalam hati melihat celah itu yang terlihat kecil

Seonho sadar diri kalau dia makan 5 kali sehari jadi itu lubang gam bakalan muat.

seolah tau isi pikiran Seonho, Jinyoung berkata "muat kok, aku aja bisa masuk"

dengan ragu Seonho masuk kedalam celah itu, dengan hati-hati dia merangkak ke dalam sekolah dan berhasil.

kemudian dengan soknya dia berkata "untung tubuh ku mungil" dan dihadiahi tatapan datar dari Jinyoung.

"hehehe aku bercanda" ucap Seonho dengan cengiran dan eye smilenya.

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya malas "untung imut" ucapnya kelewat pelan.

Seonho melihat jam tangannya lagi masih ada 30 menit sebelum bel istirahat.

kruyuuuk

Jinyoung menatap horor sekitarnya "suara apa itu?"

"ekhem sunbae itu suara perut ku ekhem.." balas Seonho sambil memegang perutnya yang kelaparan.

"kau lapar?" tanya Jinyoung dan di balas anggukan dari Seonho "baiklah sudah di putuskan kita kekantiiin..." sambung Jinyoung dengan senyuman ala pangeran sekolah dan menggandeng Seonho menuju kantin sekolah.

In Class Room

"aish Yoo Seonho anak itu kalau bolos pasti enggak pernah bilang ke aku" gerutu Samuel dan kemudian menguap bosan pada pelajaran sejarah.

"huh.. pasti Seonho sedang bersenang-senang atau berkencan ria dengan Jonghyun hyung" celetuk Justin di belakang.

"iya pasti! huah Seonho beruntung mempunyai Jonghyun hyung" Samuel mendesah kecewa

Guanlin yang memang tempat duduknya berada di depan Samuel dan Justin tanpa sengaja mendengar kan perkataan mereka menggeram kesal, tangan kanannya terkepal erat.

tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam seolah dia siap menusuk siapapun dengan matanya.

Dongbin menatap Guanlin dengan aneh "kau.. kenapa?"

Guanlin menoleh dan tersenyum "kepalaku sedikit pusing" balasnya berbohong.

Dongbin menatap Guanlin dengan khawatir "apa mau ku antar ke uks?" tanyanya

Guanlin berpikir sejenak "tidak.." ucapnya dingin "aku akan ke sana sendirian" sambung Guanlin dengan senyuman misterius. kemudian dia berdiri dan meminta izin kepada Kim saem.

In UKS

Guanlin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang uks. tidak ada siapapun di sana. dia memiringkan tubuhnya matanya terfokus kepada foto wallpaper hpnya. foto seorang laki-laki sedang tertawa bahagia. foto yang diambilnya diam-diam. foto seorang Yoo Seonho

Guanlin menggeram kesal dan menatap foto Seonho dengan tajam "kau milikku! kita sudah berjanji akan bersama" ucap Guanlin dan menyeringai

"aku akan menyingkirkannya.. siapapun yang akan menggambilmu dari ku"

 **Tbc**


	3. 03

bel istirahat berbunyi dan semua siswa berhamburan ketempat tujuan mereka, kebanyakan dari mereka akan menuju ke kantin beberapa dari mereka ke lapangan dan ke perpustakaan.

"hahh.. aku kekenyangan" eluh Seonho dan mendapatkan delikan kesal dari Jinyoung.

"aish kau itu makan terlalu banyak! uangku.." dengan gak rela Jinyoung membayar semua makanan yang di pesannya dan Seonho.

Jiyoung menatap Seonho tajam "aku menyesal meneraktir mu!" ucapnya dan mengamankan dompetnya.

Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya "ayolah kak.. sekali-kali enggak apa lah" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jinyoung

"aish dasar adik kelas kurang ajar" cibir Jinyoung mengambil tas ranselnya dan berlalu begitu saja sambil menghentakan kakinya pertanda bahwa dia marah.

Seonho tertawa dan menyusul Jinyoung yang sedang marah "hyung jangan marah lagi dong..lain kali aku yang traktir deh" ucapnya sambil ber-aegyo ria.

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya malas "oke-oke! tapi ngomong-ngomong kelas mu dimana? ini sudah di wilayah kelas 10 bukan?"

Seonho memperhatikan sekitarnya "ah benar juga.. hyung ngapain ke sini?" tanyanya balik dengan tatapan polosnya.

"dasar anak ayam! ya nganterin kamu lah.." ucap Jinyoung dengan kesal "sudah capek-capek juga nganterin ke lantai tiga"

Seonho menyengirkan bibirnya dan menepuk pelan pundak Jinyoung "wow ternyata hyung baik ya.." ucapnya yang entah apakah itu pujian atau ejekkan.

Seonho berhenti tepat di depan kelasnya yang berada di ujung dekat tangga sebelah timur (mereka naiknya lewat tangga sebelah barat)

"sampai jumpa hyung" ucapnya dan melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman ceria.

Jinyoung mengangkat senyuman yang sangat jarang di perlihatkan oleh orang lain dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Seonho "sampai jumpa bocah"

Kriet

Seonho membuka pintu kelas dan mendapatkan bahwa kelas itu kosong. Tidak. Hanya di sana ada murid baru yang memiliki senyuman mengerikan.

"hah.. pasti mereka sedang di kantin" ucapnya dan menutup pintu kemudian dia berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

Guanlin memperhatikan Seonho sangat lama dan terang-terangan. Itu sangat membuat Seonho gelisah dan akhirnya bertanya "kenapa?" tanya Seonho dengan ketus.

Guanlin menautkan alisnya dan menggeleng. Kemudian dia beralih kearah papan tulis.

"kenapa kau membolos?" tanya Guanlin tiba-tiba.

Seonho memutar bola matanya malas "aku gak bolos kok"

Guanlin menoleh dan menatap Seonho dengan tajam. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Seonho.

Brak

Guanlin menggebrak meja Seonho "kenapa kau membolos?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara rendah.

Seonho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah "a-aku gak membolos" jawabnya tergagap "La-lagian apa urusannya dengan mu!!" bentak Seonho

Guanlin menatap Seonho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti tatapan marah dan sedih yang jadi satu "kau.. kenapa menghilang?"

ia kemudian menunduk "kenapa kau melupakanku?" gumamnya lagi.

Seonho menatap Guanlin dengan alis yang bertautan "a-apa maksud mu Guanlin-ssi? kenapa kau bertingkah seperti orang aneh? "

"kau sudah berjanji" ucap Guanlin dengan tangan terkepal

"kau mengingkarinya" lanjutnya kemudian dia mengambil tasnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tanda tanya di kepala seorang Yoo Seonho.

Seonho menatap kosong pintu kelas "kenapa perasaan ku jadi gak enak"

Ia mengedikkan bahunya mencoba acuh "dia cuma orang aneh! ya.. orang aneh" ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Seonho menoleh kearah jendela kelas menatap langit dengan pendangan kosong 'apa yang ku lupakan darinya?'

KRIIING

Jam istirahat sudah selesai dan sekarang waktunya para siswa memulai pelajaran kedua. Jang ssaem menerangkan pelajaran dengan sedikit lebih semangat dari hari yang lainnya. Dan semua murid hanya berpura-pura mendengarkan agar tidak menerima amukan dari guru killer itu.

Terkecuali satu siswa bername tag Yoo Seonho. Dia tidak memperhatikan Jang ssaem melainkan malah memperhatikan bangku Lai Guanlin yang kosong.

"Yoo Seonho haksaeng" panggil Jang saem dan tidak mendapatkan respon dari Seonho

"YOO SEONHO!!" teriakan Jang Saem bahkan tidak mempan. Seonho masih memperhatikan bangku itu dengan seksama.

semua siswa tak terkecuali Samuel dan Justin bergidik ngeri. Samuel menyenggol lengan lengan Seonho berkali-kali karna kesal Seonho menoleh dan berteriak "WAEE?"

Jang saem menatap tajam kearah Seonho "YOO SEONHO KELUAR DARI KELAS KU SEKARANG!"

Seonho berusaha menjelaskan "ma-maaf saem itu.. saya ti-dak-"

"KELUAR!!" teriak Jang saem mutlak.

Seonho menoleh kearah kedua sahabatnya yang menahan tawa dan mendengus "hah.. ne saem.." ucapnya membungkuk sopan dan keluar kelas.

In Rooftop

Lai Guanlin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba ketakutan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya "AKH.. LAI GUANLIN BODOH!! KAU MEMBUATNYA TAKUT"

Guanlin memukul tembok di sebelahnya dengan frustasi "bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!" gumamnya tanpa menghiraukan tangannya yang mulai berdarah.

 _Oh neoui modeun ge da Perfect Perfect_ ~

 _Dareun yeojadeureun No Thanks No Thanks_ ~

Guanlin mengambil hpnya yang ada di tas sekolah.

'Sekretaris Oh'

dengan segera ia mengangkat panggilan dari sekretaris kesayangan perusahaan ayahnya itu.

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya?" Tanya Guanlin tanpa basa-basi.

"Ne tuan muda, saya sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang _Jonghyun-ssi"_

Guanlin menyeringai "kau bisa meletakkannya di kamar apartemenku dan soal imbalan akan ku kirim ke rekening mu"

"baiklah tuan muda"

Guanlin memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak, matanya menatap langit biru dengan tatapan kosong kemudian beralih kepada wallpaper hpnya "tidak ada salahnya kan. Aku hanya memastikan tidak ada yang menyentuh milikku"

jari Guanlin beralih mengusap foto Yoo Seonho "salah mereka. Mereka yang sudah mengambil mu duluan" seringaian muncul di bibirnya, matanya berubah menjadi dingin dan kembali menatap langit.

Guanlin meraih tasnya dan menyampirkan ke pundaknya. Dia berjalan menuju tangga dan menyelinap keluar sekolah dengan memanjat pagar sekolah. Guanlin berjalan menuju apartemen pribadinya yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Dengan senandungan lagu yang malah terdengar mengerikan bagi orang yang mendengarkannya.

Skip

Guanlin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk ukuran King sizenya. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah map yang di berikan Sekretaris Oh untuknya. Guanlin meremas kesal map itu begitu mengetahui Yoo Jonghyun adalah kakak angkat dari Yoo Seonho dan ia memiliki keterbelakangan mental.

Guanlin melemparkan berkas itu ke sembarang tempat "dia hanya orang idiot!!"

Guanlin berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan pergi menuju pintu cokelat. Dia membuka pintu itu. Hanya ada ruang yang tidak terlalu kecil tanpa perabotan apapun.

Namun ruang itu berisi penuh dengan foto-foto seorang Yoo Seonho yang diambilnya diam-diam. Anggap saja dia gila atau terlalu terobsesi pada Yoo Seonho.

Guanlin mengambil bingkai foto berukuran sedang dimana ada dua orang anak cowok sedang tersenyum bahagia kearah kamera. Kedua orang anak itu menggunakan seragam TK yang sama. Anak yang lebih tinggi merangkul anak yang lebih pendek berkacamata yang memegang bunga di sebelahnya.

Guanlin tersenyum hangat dan bergumam "Seonho" senyum hangatnya berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Milikku"

 **Tbc**


	4. 04

Seonho membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa semangat.

"aku pulang" ucapnya pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah gontainya.

Ia membuka kulkas dengan penuh harapan bisa mendapatkan makanan di sana. Tapi yang di dapatinya hanyalah isi kulkas yang kosong. Hanya ada di es batu di freezer kulkas.

Seonho menggerutu kesal "heol benar-benar hari yang sial!" gerutunya dan menutup kulkas dengan cara menendang kulkas itu.

Dia menautkan alisnya saat melihat sebuah memo bergambar emot smile yang tertempel di kulkas dengan tulisan

 **ibu sedang keluar bersama Jonghyun untuk pemeriksaan.. Jika kau ingin makan beli saja pakai uang yang ada di meja belakangmu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu.**

Seonho menghela nafas dengan berat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Dia teringat dengan perkatan Guanlin dan mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataanya.

 _Kau sudah berjanji_

"janji apa?"

 _Kau mengingkarinya_

"bahkan aku tidak mengigat janji apa itu"

 _mengapa kau menghilang?_

"aku menghilang? apa maksudnya?"

Seonho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar "molla.. mungkin dia salah orang"

Ia berdiri dari posisi baringnya dan mengambil uang yang sudah di sediakan ibunya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

 **Skip**

Seonho berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah yang di percepat tangan kanannya memegang kantong plastik berisi ramyeon . dalam hatinya dia merutuki isi kulkasnya yang kosong di saat perutnya memberontak ingin makan sehingga ia harus supermarket yang berada di seberang gang rumahnya.

Seonho berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seorang pria yang sedang bersandar di tiang listrik sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia yakin pria itu sedang merintih kesakitan.

Seonho terdiam cukup lama "apa aku harus menunggu dia pergi dulu atau melewatinya? bagaimana kalau nanti aku kenapa-napa? sial kenapa harus di depan rumah?.. ibuuuu" pertanyaan demi pertayaan mulai muncul di benaknya.

Tanpa Seonho sadari pria itu sudah berada di depannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Seonho membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dan mengambil ancang-ancang ingin memukul pria itu. "Hiks aku merindukanmu" gumaman pria itu membuatnya terdiam.

Pria itu mempererat pelukkan pada Seonho "aku merindukanmu" gumamnya sekali lagi.

Seonho menyerngitkan dahinya ketika indra penciumannya mencium bau alkohol di padukan dengan bau anyir dari darah.

Brruuuk

Pria tadi pingsan di dalam pelukan Seonho. Dengan sigap dia memeluk pria itu dan membaringkannya di jalannya. "untung saja aku pernah masuk pmr"

Seonho membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati pria yang tidak asing "Lai Guanlin?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Keterkejutannya gak berhenti sampai situ aja. Dia kembali membolakan matanya ketika mendapati wajah Guanlin yang babak belur dan seragam sekolahnya yang berdarah.

Seonho berdiri dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar ketakutan "haruskah aku meninggalkannya di sini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"ah tidak tidak!!" Ucapnya lagi

"aku tidak sejahat itu!!"

"Nanti malah aku yang di tuduh memcelakainya" ucapnya sekali lagi.

Seonho mendesah pasrah "aish sudahlah!!" Ucapnya dan menggendong Guanlin di punggungnya

"Augh dasar merepotkan" ucapnya.

Seonho membuka pintu rumahnya dengan susah payah dan memasuki rumahnya.

"aigoo.. beratnya!" Eluhnya dan membaringkan Guanlin di kamarnya.

Seonho menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat wajah Guanlin yang babak belur itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

Dengan helaan napas panjang dan pasrah Seonho membuka baju pria itu "ekhem jangan salah paham!! A-aku.. aku hanya memeriksa bagian mana saja yang terluka!!" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh Guanlin yang terdapat banyak bekas luka sayatan pisau dan lebam-lebam biru.

"Ada apa dengan orang ini?" Tanya Seonho tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki luka sebanyak ini?"

Guanlin meringis kesakitan dengan pelan ketika Seonho tidak sengaja menekan lukanya.

"Ma-maaf!" Ucap Seonho merasa bersalah.

"Eh?" Seonho menatap intens pria tersebut.

"Hah.. entah mengapa kalung ini terlihat familiar untukku" ucap Seonho memperhatikan Kalung berbandul bulan yang tersemat di leher Guanlin.

Ia meraba lehernya dan mengeluarkan bandul kalung dengan design yang sama namun bandulnya bergambar matahari.

Seonho berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya berjalan menuju sebuah meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil kotak p3k (?) yang memang sengaja dia simpan.

Seonho kembali berjongkok di depan Guanlin dan mulai mengobati luka Guanlin.

"kau tau? Kau adalah orang yang beruntung karna aku yang menemukanmu. Jika kau di temukan oleh orang lain pasti mereka tidak akan mau menolongmu dan berlari menjauh" ucap Seonho bermonolog kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seonho mengambil perban dan mulai melilitkan perban itu di bagian perut Guanlin yang tersayat.

"untung saja lukanya gak dalam" ucap Seonho dengan lega.

Seonho tersenyum tipis menatap hasil kerjanya "tidak buruk" gumamnya.

Seonho berdiri dan menatap Guanlin dengan alis yang bertautan.

"tapi dia akan tidur dimana? Aish" Seonho mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Jika ayah dan ibu tau pasti mereka akan marah" ucapnya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Seonho berpikir sejenak sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Jika dia ku tidurkan di luar, kemungkinan besar akan ketahuan sama ayah dan ibu"

"Jika ku tidurkan di kamar Jonghyun hyung pasti Jonghyun hyung akan menangis"

"Kalau dia tidur di sini.. lah terus aku harus tidur di mana dong?" Tanya Seonho kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seonho memperhatikan Guanlin dengan intens. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Seonho "mengapa aku terlahir dengan hati yang terlalu baik ish" ucapnya kesal.

Seonho menidurkan Guanlin dengan perlahan dan menyelimutinnya. "Aku akan mencuci bajumu! Hmm untuk sementara pakailah bajuku dulu!"

Seonho membuka lemari baju yang berwarna kuning nyetrik dengan gambar anak ayam dan memakaikan Guanlin tersebut baju kaos berwarna putih.

Seonho kembali menatap intens Guanlin "apakah aku harus mengganti celananya juga?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Blush

"Eits sadarlah Yoo Seonho!!" Ucapnya memukul pipinya sendiri

"ouh.. aku bisa gila jika begini!!".

Dia mendelik tajam kearah pria tersebut "kau!!!" Ucapnya menunjuk Guanlin "besok kau harus pergi dari sini!" sambung Seonho dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Seonho menatap ruang tamu rumahnya yang di lumuri oleh darah pria tersebut. Dengan helaan napas yang berat Seonho berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mencuci baju pria tadi dengan mesin cuci dan meraih pel.

Seonho mulai membersihkan darah Guanlin mulai dari teras rumah sampai ruang tamu. Karna kelelahan Seonho tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Tanpa Seonho sadari Guanlin menatap Seonho yang sedang tertidur dengan intens. Dia menggedong Seonho ala bridal style dengan hati-hati tanpa memperdulikan lukanya.

Guanlin meletakkan Seonho di ranjang King Size milik Seonho dengan hati-hati dan ikut berbaring di samping Seonho. Guanlin memeluk Seonho dengan perlahan dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Seonho.

"aku merindukanmu Yoo Seonho!" bisik Guanlin tersebut dan mengecup bibir Seonho perlahan kemudian tertidur.

 **Tbc**


	5. xXXx

_saya hanya ingin mengumumkan kalau cerita saya hanya bisa sampai sini saja_

 _Obssesion_

 _Guanlin and Seonho_

 _The Guardian_ _dan Hello Goodbye akan saya hentikan_ _saya mohon maaf untuk readers nim yang udah meluangkan waktu menbaca cerita jelek saya._ _maafkan navi yang kiyowo ini._


End file.
